This invention relates generally to the field of kinetic energy conversion of flowing or falling water into mechanical energy using a water wheel, and particularly to a water wheel of improved construction.
It is known that the kinetic energy of flowing or falling water may be converted into mechanic energy using a water wheel. Such a water wheel generally has a radially extending rotor, the periphery of which is provided with buckets which are capable of catching water, and in this manner, causing rotation of the water wheel in proportion to the water caught and retained by the buckets.
The amount of energy available for conversion is determined by the water head, which is the difference in height or level between the water entering the system, and the water exiting the system. Energy conversion is also determined by the efficiency of the system in catching and retaining moving water therein, to thus maximize the kinetic energy put into the system.
In an "overshot" water wheel system, water enters the system at a point substantially raised from the rotor, and exits the system at a point substantially beneath the rotor. The resulting falling water is caught and retained by the buckets of the water wheel, the weight of the water thereby causing movement of the rotor, giving rise to mechanical energy capable of operating some external device, such as a mill or a generator.
In such a system, the amount of energy converted into mechanical movement, to a large extent, depends upon the amount of water caught and retained in the bucket as the bucket proceeds along its path. Generally a fixed bucket is used, however such a bucket generally permits water contained therein to spill out as the bucket moves away from a position normal to the direction of the water fall. Consequently energy available for conversion is lost.
In addition, water wheels generally are located in a fixed position beneath a water fall, and to turn off such a water wheel, the flow of water to the wheel must be interrupted in some way. This is exceedingly difficult when the water source is a natural water fall of substantial size. Consequently, there arises a need for a water wheel which is capable of movement away from a water fall when not in use, but which can readily be moved into position when use is desired.
In view of the limited energy resources presently available, it becomes necessary to develop a water wheel which is efficient and adaptable to modern energy needs.